


if wishes were horses

by kangeiko



Series: hp100 drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if wishes were horses

He dreams of rain.

He dreams of Quidditch with the whip of the storm around him, with the crack of lightning and the rumble of thunder. He dreams of freshly laundered uniforms and bedsheets, of baths and of showers and of endless, endless cups of water.

He dreams of vast lakes and of turbid rivers all around.

He dreams of crying, of his tears falling to the ground because it’s not a waste, no no no.

It is three years since Voldemort cursed the sky and the clouds fled and the fields died.

He dreams of rain.

They all do.

*  



End file.
